


Come At Me (podfic)

by susan_voight



Series: Taking Action (podfic) [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Fix-It, Killer Robots (Not Really), Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M, incidental zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/427806">Come At Me</a> by Closer.</p><p>Author's summary: Steve gets a lesson in pop psychology, drives a roadster, fends off an aspiring killer robot, conquers Tetris, wins a quarter, buys pants, battles the undead, and falls hard for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. </p><p>Just your average superhero stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427806) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



### Cover

A wonderful gift from [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/profile)[**greeniron**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron)!

ETA: And now there's an equally-wonderful [alternate cover by helva2260](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7840147)! 

### Length

3 hours, 10 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [three mp3 files in a zip (119 MB)](http://bit.ly/come-at-mp3-zip-mf); individual mp3 files: [one](http://bit.ly/come-at-mp3-01-mf), [two](http://bit.ly/come-at-mp3-02-mf), [three](http://bit.ly/come-at-mp3-03-mf); or [a 127 MB chaptered m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/come-at-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic in three parts. Part one:

Part two:

And part three:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/tcact-gd).

### Reader's notes

Another Avengers story that was not what I was supposed to be recording. Except that this one is three hours long and only the prequel to the [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465630) that I _really_ couldn't get out of my head—not that I don't love this one too, it's just not the one that ambushed me. Oops.

Music notes:

The opening and closing music is ["Fool in the Rain"](http://www.amazon.com/Fool-In-The-Rain/dp/B0011Z5L98/) by Led Zeppelin, which is mentioned in the fic though not heard. I knew right away I wanted to use it because it starts with pining (oh, _Steve_ ) and ends with "love that I found." (The middle bits are not particularly applicable.)

As for the music heard in the story proper: if a song was quoted as playing in the background, or the characters sang along with a song that was playing, I simply inserted the quoted portion because actually singing along would make it too difficult to hear the lyrics. When a character is described as singing without any music playing, however, I did the singing because otherwise it felt too jarring. I apologize to Steven Tyler and the memory of Jim Morrison (but at least it's only three lines total).

The songs are:

"Gloria" by the Doors (sung not excerpted). There are various versions of this available; I used [this live version](http://www.amazon.com/Gloria-2007-Remastered-Live-Version/dp/B001232D3G/) as a reference, though I would like to see Steve's face if Tony played [this version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPDixDqAUh0) for him.

["Tommy Can You Hear Me"](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B004BSA5NE/) by The Who.

["Walk This Way"](http://www.amazon.com/Walk-This-Way/dp/B00137IEJS/) by Aerosmith (sung not excerpted). 

["Some Guys Have All The Luck"](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001O4SY90/) by Robert Palmer.

["Paradise City"](http://www.amazon.com/Paradise-City/dp/B000YMOQZO/) by Guns N' Roses.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than Tetris.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/12406.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2039009.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1558021.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/432490.html).)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come At Me [Fanart/Cover]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840147) by [helva2260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260)




End file.
